


Nylon

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: David waits for Marcy to get ready.
Relationships: David Mailer/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569
Kudos: 8





	Nylon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s taking longer than it should, which isn’t all unexpected when it comes to Marcy and new things—she used to have trouble even getting simple dresses on. She’s gotten much better since then, but just in other dresses and pants and shirts—as far as David knows, this is the first time she’ll be putting on a bathing suit since her miracle. Granted, it’s not rocket science. But Marcy probably understands rocket science. 

David thinks of asking if she needs help, but his sense of chivalry holds him back, even though they’re together and he’s already seen her naked. He waits for her in the living room, his swim trunks already on under his clothes. He calls through the bathroom door, “You know, I haven’t been to the beach in _ages_.”

“Neither have I,” Marcy answers, before correcting, “Well, to swim, anyway.”

“Yeah. I just figured it’s such a nice day out—it’s better than an indoor pool.” There’d be too many screaming children at an indoor pool. David generally likes children, but he likes private adult time with Marcy more. But then he thinks, “Unless you want to go to an indoor pool, of course, because if you do we can go there instead.”

“Oh, um...” Marcy stalls and trails off, in that way of hers that usually means she doesn’t know what he’s talking about but won’t admit it. It seems insane, and yet completely plausible, that his Marcy in particular has never been to an indoor swimming pool.

David decides for both of them, “No, it’s fine. We’ll go to the beach. Kids pee in pools anyway. Uh, not that they can’t in the ocean... but I don’t think they will have? Or at least, it’ll have dissipated more or... however that works... but I know this great spot that’s not too busy, so if anyone else is there—”

The bathroom door suddenly opens, and then Marcy’s standing there, her golden hair drawn up in a messy pony tail and her perfect body wrapped only in a thin bikini. The baby-blue fabric dips low down her hips and crisscrosses over her chest to form a sort of halter top, just barely holding everything in place. That must’ve been the part that gave her trouble. The rest of her body is completely on display, all smooth, pale skin, flushed pink in certain places and dotted here and there with a few moles he’s become intimately familiar with. He’s seen her naked body a dozen times now, but this is a new version of it, and David actually finds himself speechless.

Marcy blinks up at him, looking just as unaware of her incredible beauty as she always is. She asks him oh-so-casually, “Well? What do you think?”

“You look...” David doesn’t even have the words. 

He does have actions. He steps forward and cups her delicate face in both of his hands, leaning in for a firm, wet kiss that she quickly opens up for. Then his tongue is in her mouth and he’s guiding her back into the washroom, murmuring around a slew of kisses, “On second thought, maybe the beach can wait...”


End file.
